Chaos Chapter 2
by AllieDJ
Summary: What's JJ's problem with Rossi?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal minds because if I did Prentiss would still be around. 8D _

**This is a sequel to Chaos Chapter one this is about JJ and Dave's Relationship but there will be some Hotly too.**

"Rossi get your but over here now!" JJ yelled from her office. _'Oh gosh she is going to kill me I just know it.'_ thought Dave. "David Rossi come over here right now!" JJ yelled once again. Dave ran into the office and jumped as JJ slammed the door behind him. "Yes, JJ?" Dave asked. JJ closed her eyes and took a deep breath. " Why were you in my office?" "I have no idea what you are talking about." Dave lied. "Oh really then why is there scotch spilled on my chair?" _'I wonder how I am going to get out of this one.' _thought Dave. "I don't know maybe it was Reid." JJ started laughing at what Dave said. "Yeah, Reid, Is that the best you could come up with? You could have at least said it was Morgan."

"Fine, I was in your office, but that's only because I got locked out of mine." JJ did not look surprised. "Rossi get out before I do something I won't regret. Like kill you." Rossi smirked and said, only in your dreams. Of course in my dreams you were doing something more pleasant." JJ growled, "Get out! Like I would let you touch me." Rossi left but only after he went over to JJ and whispered in her ear we will see. After that JJ slammed the door in his face and screamed until she felt better. " I thought that calling all of his ex wives up to visit him he would learn a lesson but I guess I will have to take a different approach. "

Hotch heard screaming so he came out of his office only to see a very pleased looking Rossi. "Dave what was that all about?" Hotch asked. "Nothing I just make all the ladies scream." said Dave with a smirk. Hotch rolled his eyes and said, "Dave get back to work." A few minutes later Hotch called Prentiss up to his office to talk about the problem between their two closest friends. "Hi Honey. What's up?" said Prentiss as she walked into Hotch's office. "Can you please talk to JJ? Dave is getting to her again and I don't want her to kill him." Hotch requested. "Ok. Well since I 'm up here do want to have sex?" Asked Prentiss. "Hotch responded with, "As tempting as that is …. No." "Gosh , you're no fun Aaron." Emily sighed. Hotch smirked and said, "That's sure not what you said last night." Emily rolled her eyes and walked out to go talk to JJ.

Prentiss knocked on JJ's door but got no reply so she walked in. She found JJ sitting by her desk banging her head on it. Prentiss ran over to JJ and picked her head up and asked her what was wrong. "David Freakin' Rossi" JJ replied. "Oh what did he do this time?" Prentiss asked. "What he does all the time annoys me."

"Are you sure that this is really about the Scotch on your chair?" Prentiss asked. "Of course it is. What else would it be about?" questioned JJ. "I mean it's not because he is annoyingly flirtatious, or because he always smells so nice, and it's definitely not because he is one of the se… Never mind." "Oh my gosh JJ you like him!" Emily screamed. "Keep it down Prentiss and no I don't" JJ shot back. "You keep telling yourself that but if you want to solve the Rossi problem you should just admit that you like him and he might ease up" suggested Emily. " I don't like him!" JJ yelled. "Whatever. You keep telling yourself that." Emily smirked and let the room. When Emily left JJ went right back to banging her head on the desk. _'Maybe I should stop before I get a bruise.'_ JJ thought as she finally stopped banging her head and went to face Rossi.


	2. Let the Games Begin

_Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds but come on who wouldn't want to._ **AN: Please Enjoy and Review. Good or bad please leave one.**

"Hello Jennifer what can I do for you?" Rossi said to JJ. "I just wanted to talk to you about something." JJ responded. "Which is…?" Rossi questioned JJ. "Uh… I wanted to… apo…apol…. Oh, I can't say it." Rossi smirked and finished JJ's sentence for her, "Apologize for being so mean to me?" "Yes. That is what I was trying to say." JJ said. "It's ok JJ it's natural for a person to act out against the person that they like." Rossi said with a smirk. "Ha, and this applies to me how?" JJ asked.

Rossi walked up behind JJ and whispered in her ear, "Jennifer, I think you know how." JJ shivered and backed away. Rossi smirked at this and walked even closer to JJ. "Please, you wouldn't know how to handle me even if I did want you." JJ stated confidently. "We will see. You can keep playing hard to get but I always get what I want." Rossi informed JJ asked he backed her into the corner of his leaned in as if he was going to kiss JJ and smirked when he saw her eyes flutter close. He then backed away causing JJ to open her eyes to a smirking Dave. "See. I have you right where I want you.""We'll see Dave, we'll see." JJ replied as she pushed Rossi away from her and walked away swaying her hips. "We'll see who is really in charge here."

The next day JJ walked into the office wearing a tight black pencil skirt and a blue v –neck that exposed her cleavage but not to the point that she looked like a tramp. She was ready to knock Rossi off his high horse and soon. "Wow JJ you look smokin'! What are you all dressed up for?" asked Morgan as he walked to his desk. "Nothing, I'm just trying something new." JJ replied. "Well you can stop trying because that totally working for you."

Before JJ went to her office she looked up at Dave's office to see if her plan was working. When she saw that it was she flashed a big smile at Dave and walked away to her office. Dave could tell JJ was up to something so he went to ask her. He knocked on her door and got invited in by a smiling JJ. "What can I do for you Dave?" JJ asked. " I just wanted to check on you. You seem a little…. Off." Dave replied.

"Well, I will have you know that I am doing just fine Dave." JJ said with a kind smile. "Was that all you had to ask me?" JJ asked. "Umm yes" a slightly confused Rossi said. "Now here's a question for you Dave. Are _you _okay?" JJ said in a low voice. "Of course I am just a bit confused. I mean why the sudden change of clothing choice and why the sudden niceness towards me?" Dave questioned. "I am just trying to take a different approach with you, a nicer one unless you don't like it."

"No I love it… it's just a little suspicious." Dave replied. "Well I have work to do, so I will talk to you later." JJ said as she bent down to pick up a stack of case files, giving Rossi a perfect view of her butt. Rossi groaned slightly and left the office. JJ smiled when she heard Rossi groan and thought, _'Let the games begin.'_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. _**Author's Note: Big Hotly moment.**

"Conference Room in 5" JJ yelled through the bull pen. 5 minutes later in came Prentiss, Hotch, Rossi, JJ, Reid, Morgan, and Garcia. "Ok. This is not about a case." JJ said. "Thank heavens." Garcia sighed in relief. "Then what is it about?" Reid asked. "Strauss has ordered us to go to a team building seminar because she has noticed some tension in the team." Everyone glared at JJ and Dave. "Well we know where the tension was coming from" Morgan grumbled. "Where" asked Reid. "Don't worry about it kid." Morgan replied.

"Well, everyone get packing. We leave tomorrow." Hotch said ending the conference. "Wait! Where are we going?" Morgan asked. "We are going to a resort in Hawaii so it shouldn't be that bad." JJ said. "And you didn't thing to start with that first?" asked Rossi. "It doesn't matter let's just pack already. This is going to be so much fun!" squealed Garcia. "Calm down Baby Girl!" Morgan said as he and Garcia walked out of the conference room along with the others.

Soon, Rossi and JJ were the only ones left. Rossi took this as an opportunity to throw JJ off guard. As JJ was getting ready to exit the room he blocked her path and said, "This is going to be the perfect opportunity to show you that I can have you and I will get you." JJ rolled her eyes, "This again? Give it up Rossi; it's not going to happen." "Says you, but Rossi always gets what he wants and Rossi wants you. Rossi also never ever ever loses so prepare yourself Bella."

" Oh my Gosh. Please stop talking in the third person you sound like a mental case and its freaking me out." JJ said backing away. "You still got the point." Rossi said. "Your ego is waaay to big and like I said, I have self-control." JJ stated with great confidence. "Like I said I've got you right where I want you." Rossi stated cocky. "Please I've got you right where I want you because you're still chasing me. Like I said we'll see who is in charge" JJ said walking around Rossi and out of the room.

"Aaron we have to do something about Dave and JJ. You need to talk to your best friend and tell him to stop being a pain in the…" Hotch cut Prentiss off by saying " Honey can we talk about this later, right now I just want to enjoy this time with just the two of us." Prentiss agreed, "All right." Hotch leaned over Prentiss and gave her a very sweet kiss that soon turned intense.

Hotch smirked as he heard Emily moan and started to trail kisses down her neck."See sweetie is this so much better than talking about them?" "Mhm" Emily moaned. Hotch stopped kissing her to take off his shirt as Emily did the same. Once they were free of their shirts Hotch leaned down and undid Emily's bra. He quickly began to suck on her nipples causing her to pant and moan. He then trailed kisses down her stomach stopping at her belly button to swirl his tongue around it. Emily arched off the bed in pleasure and Hotch took this as an opportunity to unbutton her pants. He then took pushed her underwear to the side and licked her sensitive area causing her to go into full bliss. "Do you like that sweetie?"Hotch asked Emily. All that came out of her mouth was a loud moan. He then inserted to fingers into Emily bringing her closer to pure bliss. Just as that happened the phone rang. Hotch and Emily both paused and stared at the phone for a moment and contemplated on what to do. Well, Emily was the one doing the contemplating; Hotch on the other hand went back to pleasuring Emily.

"Sweetie stop." Prentiss moaned deeply. "I don't think you mean that" Hotch replied. "Honey its JJ." Emily said. "And…" Hotch said refusing to stop. "I have to get it." "Fine." _'Wow you would think a woman on the verge of an orgasm would keep going but no not Emily.' _thought Hotch.

"Yes JJ?" Emily tried to say as sweetly as possible. "It's about Dave." JJ said. Hotch got bored and was still horny so he leaned over and started to suck on her nipples. Emily moaned into the phone and began panting hard. "Hello?" JJ asked. "Yes." Emily answered in a strangled voice. "Are you okay" JJ asked starting to worry. "Mhm." Emily answered with a moan as Hotch once again pushed her underwear aside and started to taste her essence.

"Oh My Gosh Emily are you… That is disgusting." JJ exclaimed as she realized what was going on. She quickly hung up the phone 'I guess I will have to handle this on my own' JJ thought to herself. Meanwhile Hotch and Prentiss finished making love. "I can't believe you did that. You are in so much trouble." Emily said smirking. A few minutes later they started round two.


	4. Hawaii Here We Come!

_Disclaimer: I just own my imagination and a laptop._ **Author's Note: Please Read and Review. This might help me update faster.**

The next day the team boarded the plane. As usual, Hotch sat next to Prentiss and Morgan sat next to Reid. What was unusual was Rossi sitting next to JJ. "For the love of God, why are you here?" JJ said annoyed. "I was just checking to see if you brought something nice to where for me?" Rossi teased. "Please, like I would think to pack anything for you." JJ snarled. "Sure you wouldn't. Whether you like it or not I am getting to you and you are losing thee control you thought you had." Rossi smirked. "Puhlease, I am the boss and you know it." JJ said rolling her eyes. "Whatever. We will see."

"Oh, my gosh! They are at it again." Emily moaned. "Don't worry about it. Dave just likes JJ and wants her to date him." Hotch informed Emily. "And you are going to let him harass her? Oh my gosh, what is wrong with you!" Emily exclaimed. "What? He is my best friend. Why should I deny him of his happiness and he did help get us together" Hotch reasoned. "Fine, but if he hurts JJ …" Emily started but got cut off with a kiss from Hotch. "Let's focus on us this week ok?" Hotch suggested. "Ok, but only because you asked nicely." Emily said. "Sure that's why. It has nothing to do with how much I make you scream and moan in bed or my irresistibility." Hotch teased. "Whatever." Emily said rolling her eyes.

" Hey Morgan." Reid said as he tapped Derek's shoulder to get his attention "What kid?" Morgan asked very annoyed that his quiet time was interrupted. "Do you think that Hotch abuses Emily?" Reid asked. "No. Why would you ask that?"Derek asked. "Well I heard them talking about Emily screaming and moaning." Reid responded. " Kid I am going to kill you one day. They were talking about sex. You need to get out more. Why do I put up with you?" Morgan said to Reid. "Because I am Emily's favorite and she would kill you if you were mean to me." Reid said with a big grin. Morgan got jealous and annoyed and pushed Reid out of his seat. _'Stupid kid. Why is he everyone's favorite.'_ Morgan thought.

Prentiss came over and slapped Morgan on the back of his head. "What is wrong with you." Prentiss said glaring at Morgan. "Reid are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he?" Prentiss asked worried. "You can sit with Hotch and I and get the suite right next to ours." Morgan grumbled at this and swore to get revenge on Reid. _'Game on Reid'_ Morgan thought.

Later on everyone was asleep thinking about the days to come. Well, everyone except for Garcia. She was too busy taking snapshots of the jet and everyone on it._ 'Oh this is gonna be so great.' _Garcia thought_. 'Hawaii here we come! Oh! That would be a great movie title. Oh this trip is so going be a movie. Glad I have my video camera!'_

**_ Author's Note: Please R&R._**


	5. Let's get it started

_Disclaimer: Don't own CM. **Author's Note: Please Read and Review. I t makes me happy.**_

When the jet the finally landed everyone rushed off the plane." So where are we staying" Rossi asked. "At the Paradise Resort." JJ replied. "Oh. My Gosh. That is awesome. I am so excited." Garcia screamed. Everyone winced and yelled "We know!" "Well sheesh! " Garcia responded. "Alright guys let's board the car and get going." Hotch ordered "Wait! Car?" JJ asked. "Yes. We had to cut back on transportation because of the resort." Hotch answered. "I guess that's understandable." JJ replied. "Ok. Everyone get in the car." Hotch ordered. " Alrighty. Boss man!" Garcia replied while everyone was waiting for the car to pull up.

"Whoa! This isn't the SUV." Garcia exclaimed. "No it's not Captain Obvious." Hotch said aggravated. Prentiss walked over to Hotch and whispered to him to calm down and he did. "Someone's got Boss man in check."Garcia said. "Whatever. Prentiss and I are in the front and everyone else in the back." Hotch ordered. "How are we going to fit in this clown car?" Morgan asked. "It's not a clown car and…." Reid started but was cut off by a slap in the back of the head by Morgan. 5 seconds later Prentiss slapped Morgan in the head and pulled his ear shoving him in the car next to the window. "Stop hurting Reid before I lose my temper. I am ready to go to the resort and relax so, everyone get in the flippin' car! NOW!" yelled Prentiss. Not wanting to face Emily's wrath everyone rushed into the car and tried not to complain.

5 minutes after the car started driving JJ couldn't take it anymore. "Rossi, move over!" "Sorry Jen but there is no room for that." Rossi replied "Well, can you at least get your hand off of my leg?" JJ asked "I was using it for balance. Do you want me to fall on the floor?" Rossi reasoned. "Well… I guess not." JJ answered "Well, I guess everything is settled then." Rossi replied while sliding his hands higher on JJ's thigh. JJ's breathing hitched making Rossi smirk. _'This is going to be a piece of cake.' _thought Rossi when JJ didn't object._ 'I should really step my game up but he is so hot and hard to resist.'_ JJ thought. "I see that this is going to be easier than I thought." Rossi whispered in JJ's ear. This caused JJ to clear her head of the previous thoughts she was having. "That's what you think but you couldn't be more wrong," "Sure Bella, whatever you say." Rossi responded sarcastically.

They were soon interrupted by a shriek from Garcia. "Oh….My….Gosh. Its b-e-a-u-tiful." "Baby Girl for the love of God please be quiet or at least stop screaming." Derek said. "Fine, but since you said that Reid is my new favorite." Garcia said smirking. "Whatever. I don't care." Derek mumbled. "Sure you don't" Garcia said sarcastically. "Okay everyone; it's time to split up in to rooms. I will be with Prentiss, Rossi you will be with JJ, Garcia, Reid, and Morgan can share a room." Hotch ordered. "Why am I stuck with Rossi?" JJ complained.

"Because I said so." Hotch said with a smirk giving Rossi a high-five when he walked by. "Oh my gosh. Are you helping Rossi?" Emily asked incredulously. "Um... No way would you say that." Hotch asked. "You know what you are not getting any tonight." Emily told Hotch. "Whatever." Hotch replied_. 'Oh my gosh, that was really dumb now she is going to be angry all day.' _Hotch thought. "I didn't mean it" Hotch said running after Prentiss into the hotel.

Later on after everyone finished unpacking they all got dressed and went to dinner. Because JJ and Prentiss were upset the guys and women ended up eating at separate tables. The women were talking about Hotch and Dave and how much they aggravated them. Garcia as usual tried to console her friends. "Hotch is so rude. I can't believe that he said that." Garcia said while JJ sat there agreeing. "I just don't know understand men." Emily said to both Garcia and JJ. "I told you Dave is a nuisance." JJ complained along with Emily. "Don't worry chica's this will all get better because female's always win."

At the men's table Hotch and Rossi were going on about the women. "She is so sensitive. I was just helping out my best friend and now I am evil." Hotch complained. "Well it will soon be over because I got JJ right where I want her." Rossi stated. Morgan and Reid sat there staring at both men with wonder. "You guys clearly need some help and lucky you I am willing to sacrifice my time just for you." Morgan said. "Please, what could they possibly learn from you. You're still trying to avoid your ex." Reid stated smugly.

" I have had enough of you and your smart mouth. You better sleep with your eyes open kid." Morgan threatened. "You know what clearly we all just need some rest so let's go back to the hotel and get some sleep." Hotch suggested. Still walking separately the men and woman all headed back to the hotel. "Everyone go to sleep so we can this thing started tomorrow without everyone being cranky." Hotch ordered. After that everyone went to bed and after a few short arguments went to sleep. Well, everyone except Rossi and JJ.

JJ and Dave went too their room and notice there was only one bed. Even though it was king sized JJ was not about to share it with Rossi. "So who gets the bed" Rossi asked. "The fact that you asked that question makes me question your intelligence. It's my bed of course because I am a lady." JJ said getting ready to jump on the bed. Just as JJ's feet got off the floor Rossi pulled her away from the bed. "I don't think so Bella. I am older so by seniority I get the bed." "Ha, that is the dumbest thing I have ever heard." JJ stated. "I never say anything that's dumb. This is ridiculous let's just share the bed." Rossi suggested. "That is actually not a bad idea. Let me think about it. Hmmmm….. No." JJ said as she threw a pillow and blanket at a pitiful looking Rossi. "Babe I don't know who you think I am but as I said before I always get what I want and I am definitely getting that bed." Rossi informed JJ. After another 2 hours of arguing JJ and Rossi ended up sharing the bed. As they were on the bed Rossi thought, _'This is going to be a very interesting trip.'_

**_Author's Note: Please Review. Pretty Please! BD_**


	6. Testing the Water

_Disclaimer:_ Don't own Criminal Minds

_**Author's Note:**_ Sorry for the late update but, I felt that no one cared because only one person was reviewing._** PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**_.

Later on that night JJ ended up on Rossi's side of the bed. She was not a very sound sleeper, so she ended up rolling on top of Rossi causing him to wake up. When he noticed that JJ was on him he immediately reacted and became uncomfortable because of his raging boner. He then thought, 'This is my chance to make her mine.' Ross then decided to test the waters.

First he ran his hands down her back and over her but. Then he let his hands slip in her pants. 'Her skin is so smooth I wonder how the inside of her feels'. Rossi began to slip his fingers into her heat causing JJ to moan. He then started pumping them in and out of her. A few seconds later JJ's eyes fluttered open and she stared at Rossi with wide eyes. He just smirked back and continued to pump his fingers in and out of her. "Oh my Gosh Rossi what do you think you are…oh… doing?"JJ said. "What does it look like I am doing Jennifer?" Rossi asked as he curved his fingers and went even deeper into JJ.

'Oh, my gosh. That feels so good. I don't want him to stop but I can't let him get the upper hand.' thought JJ. "Dave… mmm… please stop." JJ weakly begged. "Is that really what you want?" Dave asked looking into JJ eyes. That look made JJ get chills and rendered her speechless. Dave took this as an invitation to keep going and pretty soon JJ peaked over the edge.

When JJ caught her breath she looked Dave in the eyes and asked, "Why did you do that?" "I was just giving you a preview of what will happen when you completely give into me." Dave replied. "I won't, so don't get your hopes up Rossi." JJ said as she pushed him off the bed. "After that stunt you just pulled you are sleeping on the floor." JJ replied throwing a pillow and an extra blanket over his face. 'So close.' Rossi thought as he got situated and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning JJ woke up and felt her head on something hard and an arm wrapped tightly around her. When she looked up she saw the smug face of none other than, David Rossi. "How did you get back up here?" JJ asked. "I have my ways." Rossi replied. Just as JJ was about to respond, they both heard a knock at the door.

**_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!_** It helps me update faster.


	7. Morning Activities

_Disclaimer: I do not own any Criminal Minds characters. I only own Ramone._

_ **AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE READ, REVIEW, AND ENJOY!**_

JJ and Rossi tried to straighten up but whoever was at the door walked in. "What is it with you people and walking in people's rooms." JJ said in a frustrated voice. "Well Sweetums you took way too long to answer the door so, I let myself in." Garcia said way too cheerfully. "Anyways what do you want Kitten?" Rossi asked Garcia. "You are such a charmer Rossi. I just came to tell you guys that everyone is heading off to the beach for our first team building exercise." Garcia stated. "Ok we should be there in about 10 minutes. See you later." Rossi replied.

Over on the other side of the bed JJ sat there wondering how they would both be ready in ten minutes. "Dave, how are we both going to be ready in ten minutes?" JJ asked. "Well I was thinking about both of us showering together." Dave replied in a serious voice. "You have to be kidding me what gave you that idea?" JJ asked incredulously. "Fine I will get dressed and let you take a shower." Dave said. He watched as JJ walked into the bathroom and thought, 'Yeah right. She didn't think I was going to give in that easily did she?'

One minute after JJ got in the shower she heard the door creak open and the next thing she knew there was a naked Dave in the shower with his hands wrapped around her waist. Before he could pull anything else she threw him out of the shower and laughed as he fell to the floor. She laughed even harder when he tried to get up and he ended up slipping back down with his butt up in the air. Ten minutes later she got out of the shower and was completely dressed. Before she left she called out to Dave, who was taking a shower that she was leaving.

When JJ finally got downstairs she saw five pairs of eyes staring at her curiously. "I thought you said you guys would be ready in ten minutes." Garcia spoke. "No. That is what Rossi said. By the way he is running late" JJ said with a satisfied smirk. The team decided to wait for Dave because they wanted to arrive to the exercise as a team.

When Dave finally came downstairs, Morgan asked the million dollar question that was on everyone's mind. "What took you so long?" "I slipped on a bar of soap that fell on the floor and hurt my back so I took a little longer than usual to get ready." Dave replied. Everyone stared at him in disbelief and all were about to start asking questions when they were interrupted.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen. My name is Ramone and I will be your group leader for this retreat." A blonde gentleman who was in his mid 40s said. 'Oh my, he is so sexy.' Emily thought with wide hungry eyes. 'Gosh that man is such a hunk.' Garcia said on the verge of drooling. JJ stood there not thinking anything just staring with wide eyes and her jaw wide open.

"Hello ladies. Hello!" Ramone yelled. "I am sorry what?" replied Garcia, Emily, and JJ simultaneously. All of the BAU men rolled their eyes. "It is time for our first activity." Ramone repeated. "Let's get everyone split up into teams. Who is first?" Ramone stated looking at a roster with all of their names on it. "Team 1: JJ and Dave, Team 2: Emily and Aaron, and Team 3: Spencer, Garcia, and Reid. Let's get a move on it. " As everyone walked to the first activity in their groups they all thought the same thing, ' I wonder what activities we are doing this morning?'


	8. Don't Let Go

"Don't you just find it fascinating how our women are drooling over Ramone?" Rossi questioned Hotch. "What do you mean OUR women?" Hotch questioned back. Rossi rolled his and responded, "You know Emily and JJ." "Oh My Gosh Dave just give up." Hotch suggested. "I will never ever give up on getting JJ." Rossi stated with finality. Meanwhile JJ, Garcia, and Emily were staring intently at Ramone's gorgeous body while preparing for their first activity. A few minutes later Ramone turned around ready to discuss with the group. "Ladies and Gents this first activity is called Don't Let me go." Stated Ramone. "The object of this trust activity is to never let your partner go throughout the game."

"Well that shouldn't be hard." Rossi mumbled. Ramone glared at Rossi very annoyed at his comment and said, "We will see." Five minutes later the game finally began. Reid sat to the side encouraging his team members and friends while they played the game. While Reid sat there, Morgan and Dave were trying to keep their partners JJ and Garcia calm while they were being surrounded by spiders. Hotch and Prentiss however, were snickering at their friends while camly holding hands. When the first round of the game was up Garcia and JJ were very upset and threatened to kill Hotch and Emily if they did not stop laughing. Ramone just stood there with a smile on his face ready to begin the next round. None of the women found him attractive after what he had put them through. A few minutes later Reid and Morgan switched out and Reid was now partnered with Garcia. In this round Ramone released snakes and soon all three teams were enveloped in snakes. This time all three women were terrified. They each climbed on their partners backs. Well, everyone except JJ not wanting to get to close to Rossi because she knew he would enjoy it.

"Come on Pumpkin we don't want to lose come a little closer unlike those snakes I don't bite… unless of course, you want me to." Rossi told JJ. "I think I can manage." JJ said stubbornly. Right after she said that a snake began to slither up her leg causing her to jump on top of Rossi. "I knew you couldn't resist me." Rossi said with a smirk. Hotch and Prentiss who were on the opposite side of JJ and Rossi were now huddled together trying to stay away from the snakes. Reid could no longer take being around the snakes and gave up saying Garcia didn't need him. Because Reid gave up he and Garcia lost the game.

About two minutes later the round was over. The next round consisted of the water game, chicken. Rossi was very eager to play while JJ on the other hand was very nervous. _'I don't think I can do this. He is gonna try something with me. I can feel it.'_ JJ thought. 'This is my chance to get JJ to give into me. I am so ready for this.' Rossi thought. "Alright everyone get into your positions." Ramone ordered. Hotch got into the water first soon followed by Prentiss. Prentiss climbed on to a smirking Hotch's shoulder and then rolled her eyes when he ran his hand up her leg. After them Rossi got in the water and was soon followed by a very hesitant JJ. JJ stood in the water and stared at Rossi for at least a minute before deciding to go through with the game. She cimbed his shoulders and let out a shriek when she felt him run his hand up her thigh. Rossi just smirked and thought smugly, _' This is gonna be way too easy._' After Ramone blew the whistle both teams started fighting. At first JJ and Emily were having no trouble staying on their partners' shoulders, but a few minutes later Rossi began to distract JJ causing her to begin to sway. Rossi was slowly rubbing the inside of her thigh getting closer and closer to her special spot. "Dave…. Please….Stop." JJ said slightly out of breath from being aroused.

"Do you really want me to?" Dave replied. "Yes, I really do. You could have at least waited until later." JJ said. "Oh, there will be a later?" Dave asked. JJ chose to ignore his comment and concentrate on beating Emily. Rossi of course didn't like being ignored especially by JJ, so he began to torture her even more. He slid his hands up further until he was just above her pleasure spot and swept his finger in that spot. JJ began to moan and lost her focus. Because she lost her focus Emily and Hotch won putting an end to their session with Ramone. They could finally do something fun.

After twenty minutes everyone was ready to go to a dance club that they saw a couple of miles away from the resort. Everyone was eager to go except for Reid who knew he was going to be used by Morgan to pick up girls. "So…Pretty Boy what you ready to score tonight?" Morgan asked eagerly. "No, but I am pretty sure all you care about is if I help you score." Reid replied with a knowing smirk. Meanwhile the girls were getting ready upstairs in Hotch's and Emily's room. "I can't believe that Dave did that." Garcia squealed as JJ explained to the girls everything that happened between Rossi and her. "Well all I have to say is be ready for anything because from what Hotch tells me Rossi doesn't give up." Emily added. The only thought that went through JJ's head was, _'Oh, Boy.'_


	9. Hard Ball

**_Disclaimer: _**_I own nothing Criminal Minds but I do own my awesome imagination. **This is the last chapter. Please enjoy and don't forget to leave a review!**_

"_Well all I have to say is be prepared for anything because from what Hotch tells me Rossi doesn't give up." Emily added. The only thought that went through JJ's head was, 'Oh, Boy.' _

"If Dave is gonna play hard ball then so will I" JJ said. "Look at our little JJ getting all steamed up over our Italian Stallion" Garcia teased. "Shut up!" yelled JJ. "Someone needs to get laid" Garcia mumbled. Unfortunately JJ over heard it and was ready to pounce on her when Emily suggested that they go dress shopping. "Yay!" Garcia shrieked as they hurried out of the hotel.

When they went dress shopping they each picked out a Hawaiian style dress. JJ picked out a short light blue dress with orange flowers, Emily picked out a short light blue dress with yellow flowers, and of course Garcia picked out the most colorful dress she could find. Her dress was a short hot pink with bright yellow and orange flowers. "Ok girls time to go club shopping!" Garcia shrieked. "Penelope you have got to stop doing that I am going to be deaf!" Emily yelled. Garcia's face turned bright red and she apologized. While this was transpiring, JJ was a nervous wreck. She was pacing back and forth around the store. "JJ calm down. If Dave tries anything or you need a wing girl I have your back." Emily said. "But…" JJ started but was cut off by Garcia. "No buts girly. Emily is the best wing person ever. No worries."

Later the girls went shopping for their dresses. JJ began feeling more confident when she finished shopping. _'Now I know why I put up with these two'_ thought JJ. "JJ we are ready see your dress" Garcia said with a smile on her face because she picked out everyone's dress and knew it they were going to look awesome. "Okay. I am coming" JJ said nervously but confident at the same time. JJ came out sporting a dark blue dress that fell to the top of her knees, with a deep swoop in the back stopping just above her lower back. In the front of her dress JJ had silver straps in the shape of an x across her breast. "JJ you look so sexy. If I were a dude I would totally tap that." Garcia said. "JJ you look awesome. Dave is gonna drop dead." Emily added. JJ smiled at her friends' words and she knew that everything was going to be just fine. "Thanks guys!" JJ said. "So who is next?" JJ asked.

JJ and Garcia simultaneously looked at each other and screamed "Emily!" "Oh. No I have enough dresses already." Emily said with a worried look on her face. "Too late, you came shopping with us so you are getting a dress too. Plus Bossman is totally gonna get you an engagement ring after tonight." Garcia stated. "Sure." Emily said skeptically. "Come on Chica let's sexify you!" Garcia said excitedly. "I guess." Emily said with a sigh. "Oh come on it will be fun!" JJ added. "Alright." Emily said grabbing the dress that the girls picked out for her. When she came out the dressing room the girls were speechless. Emily was wearing a mid thigh red dress with a v neck dip that was outlined with gold sparkles. "So… what do you think?" Emily asked. "It is wonderful." JJ said just before Garcia said, "It was amazing." "Thanks, maybe it will work." Emily said. "Oh trust me it will!" Garcia said excitedly. Garcia tried on a dress that was stunning as well. It was longer than the other women's but sexy nonetheless. It was a hot pink dress just below her knees with a modest dip near her breasts and of course, it had sparkles everywhere. When the girls left the store they were very pumped.

Meanwhile, the guys were back at the hotel already dressed and waiting for the women. While they waited Dave and Hotch talked about Emily and JJ while Reid and Morgan irritated each other as usual. "How is everything going with JJ?" Hotch asked Dave. "She is still trying to resist me, but you and I both know that she won't be able to for long," Dave responded. "Wow! You really are cocky." Hotch said. "Yep, and there is no shame in my game." "Of course not." Hotch said suspiciously. "She is playing hard ball and so am I."

In the other room Reid and Morgan were slap boxing because Morgan was bored and suggested it_. 'Why did I suggest this I should have known I was going to lose?'_ Morgan thought. While Morgan thought this he was trying to get away from Reid who had now become slap happy. "Reid! The game ended five minutes ago. Why are you still trying to slap me?" "Because it is a very rare occasion where I get to hit you." "Alright, that's it." Morgan said as he tackled Reid to the floor with a great thud. "Guys what is going on in here?" Hotch questioned. "Reid started it." Morgan whined. "Would you guys act like adults for two seconds?" Rossi asked. "Okay. One… two." Morgan counted right before he proceeded to hurt Reid. "Okay that's enough." Hotch said grabbing Morgan off of Reid. "If you guys are going to act like children I am going to put you in time out until the girls get back." Hotch said.

Hotch and Rossi continued their conversation while watching Morgan and Reid. "What about you and Prentiss?" Dave asked. "What about us?" Hotch questioned back. "When are you guys going to get married?" Dave asked. "When I am ready. I don't know?" Hotch answered. "It will take something big for me to pop the question because I am really nervous. I am pretty sure she will wait for me anyways." "Don't be so sure." Dave answered back

An hour later the women came back and told the men that they would meet them at the club. When the men left the girls got ready and an hour later they walked into the club and every jaw dropped including, the jaws of the men on the team. "Gentlemen please pick your jaws off of the floor." Garcia said with a role of her eyes. "Who is ready to dance?" Emily asked. "I think I will sit out." Hotch said. Emily narrowed her eyes at him and said, "Ok. I will go dance by myself." Dave on the other hand asked JJ to dance with him and she agreed. Soon Morgan asked Garcia to dance as well.

As everyone made their way to the dance floor Hotch felt stupid for turning down Emily's offer. He soon got jealous when he saw how many men were gawking at her. Finally when a man came up to her and started grinding on her he lost it. Hotch strode over to Emily and pulled her away from the man and growled in her ear. "Emily, you are mine. Don't ever do that again. It was not funny. I want you for me and only me!" Emily turned around to face him with a smirk on her face. "You better make it official then." He ran over to the DJ and asked him to play the song _Sure Thing_ by Miguel.

While the song played they danced closely. Soon Hotch was very aroused and began to get hard. He pulled Emily closer so that she could feel how hard he was. When she felt him she moaned and began to grind on him. He moved his hands and grasped her bottom, massaging it through her dress. Emily moaned deeply and her eyes closed. She leaned down and gave Hotch a very passionate kiss. She moaned and squealed when Hotch pulled her to the back of the club and onto one of the benches. He couldn't take it anymore so he unbuckled his slacks and took out his cock for Emily to see. She moaned and lifted her dress and rode him hard and fast. "Aaron…Oh Gosh. Mmm.. So good." "Emily so wet and tight.'" Aaron said. 20 minutes later they both experienced three powerful orgasms. When they fixed themselves Hotch said, "Emily I love you so much and I want to marry you. I will always love you and you make me happy I will make you mine forever." Emily cried and said, "I love you too Aaron." Meanwhile, JJ and Dave were having an intense time too.

"Are you done playing games?" Dave asked JJ as he pulled her closer to him. "Are you done chasing?" JJ asked Dave. "Definitely not." Dave answered in a deep voice that made JJ shiver. When Hotch and Emily's song was finished _OMG_ by Usher started to play. _'This might be fun' _JJ thought_. 'Maybe I will get him to crack and understand that I am in charge of this game.'_ As the song played JJ began to grind on Dave and rub her hands all over him. Dave's eyes began to get hazy and he began to develop a boner. JJ moaned his name when she felt this. Dave was done playing games. "JJ you are messing with fire." Dave warned her. JJ just smiled and dropped low in front of him.

He pulled her up quickly and took her to a private booth. "I am done playing games." Dave said. "Good because so am I." JJ responded. She listened to the song and moved her hips to the beat. She then straddled his legs and grinded down on him. Dave grabbed her hips possessively. Dave leaned in and whispered into JJ's ear, "You are infuriating but I love you so much. I want to make love to you and make you mine." JJ stopped moving and looked at Dave in shock. "Sweetheart it's time to go." He went into a private room behind the booth. In the room there were two couches, a love seat, and a heart shaped queen sized bed. Dave pulled JJ over to the bed and tossed her onto it.

They looked deep into each other's eyes and leaned closer and they began to make out passionately. Dave broke the kiss to breath but seconds later he began to kiss down the column of her neck causing her to moan deeply. "Gosh… Dave." He then proceeded to take of her shirt and place kisses on her stomach. JJ grabbed Dave's hair and began to pull on it forcefully as she let out another moan. He leaned back up to kiss JJ and whispered another I love you. He then slid down her body and unbuckled her pants and took off the rest of her clothing. "Dave you are overdressed." JJ complained. He then let her take control but only enough to undress him. After she undressed Dave he flipped her onto her back and explored every part of her body. When Dave got to her pleasure spot he inhaled her essence and flicked his tongue out to taste her. She screamed his name when she came and pulled him up her body and kissed him tasting her cum on his lips. This made her moan and purr.

"JJ are you sure you want this?" "Yes baby." JJ answered Dave. With that statement Dave slid into JJ and slowly began to thrust. She grabbed his butt to make him go faster. He moved faster and JJ's moans became louder and so did his. Dave felt his cock twitch inside of JJ as he came and JJ screamed I love you as she came. Dave stayed inside JJ because he did not want to let go of her. A few seconds later realizing what JJ said he looked up at her and asked, "What did you just say?" "I said I love you Dave and I mean it from the bottom of my heart." JJ answered.

When they were finished basking in their newfound relationship they finished getting dressed and walked out of the private section later bumping into Hotch and Emily. The girls walked ahead of the guys and discussed all that had happened. "Dave and I finally got together and we told each other that we loved each other." JJ told Emily. "That is great. Hotch said that he wants to be together forever and I think he is going to propose." Emily squealed. Behind the girls the men also talked. "So did you and JJ work everything out?" Hotch asked. "Yes we did and we are going to pursue a relationship." Dave answered. "What about you and Emily?" asked Dave. " I talked to Emily and I think I am ready to propose." Later on when the trip came to an end everyone was happy and content. Even Reid and Morgan seemed to be fine with each other. From now on no hard ball. Everything was working out for the best.


End file.
